Blazers are commonly used as part of a uniform for a pupil attending school and generally have the logo or emblem of the school embroidered onto the front chest pocket of the blazer.
Some blazers are manufactured in the country of the school for which they are to be used as part of the uniform, in which case the logo or emblem of the school can be embroidered onto the front chest pocket prior to, or during the construction of the blazer. However, to reduce the cost of the blazers it may be desirable to commission the manufacture of the blazers in a different country to that of where they are to be worn as part of a school uniform (e.g. manufactured in the Far East for distribution in the United Kingdom). These blazers are much cheaper, but normally have to be ordered up to twelve months in advance and as a result, it is not feasible to have the logo or emblem of the school embroidered on the pocket prior to, or during the construction of the blazer.
In the prior art there are three main methods of displaying the logo or emblem of the school on the blazer after the construction of the blazer. These are to:                1) attach a badge to the pocket (the logo or emblem being embroidered onto the badge), which is not as aesthetically pleasing as an embroidered pocket;        2) unstitch the pocket from the blazer, embroider the logo or emblem on to the pocket and then restitch the pocket back onto the blazer, however this also requires greater labor costs as the lining of the blazer has to be unstitched, so that the pocket can be reattached to the blazer; or        3) embroider the pocket through all layers of the pocket—resulting in an artificial, unusable pocket.        
All of these methods are more time consuming than having the logo or emblem embroidered onto the pocket prior to, or during the construction of the blazer and hence result in a more expensive and generally less aesthetically pleasing embroidered pocket.